sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Midnight Ride
The Midnight Ride is the seventh episode of Season One of'' Sleepy Hollow. Summary Abbie and Ichabod must find hidden clues to thwart the evil in Sleepy Hollow and Abbie gets an unexpected visit from the enigmatic Andy Brooks. Episode Recap The episode begins with a flashback in Boston depicting The Midnight Ride of Paul Revere. The Boston townspeople begin warning each other of the oncoming arrival of the Regulars. Paul and his men are pursued by the Headless Horseman who kills everyone except for Paul, who watches him in shock. '''Present Time - 2013' Ichabod and Abbie are in Corbin's old cabin with supplies of food and water as Ichabod may need to hide in seclusion in the cabin because of the Horseman's pursuit. There is also a meeting with the Masons, who hold vital information on the Horseman. Abbie heads into town and meets up with Luke, who says that he would like to maintain a friendship with Abbie, who tells him that they can go out for coffee the next day. Meanwhile, an unknown party watches them from afar. The stalker is shown to be Andy, who threatens Luke to keep his distance from Abbie, as he is the only one who can protect her and that he needs to pick a side as the end times are fastly approaching. Ichabod leaves Abbie a voicemail saying that he is heading to the meeting with the Masons and that he will get her in. Abbie shows up and sees the Horseman and Ichabod within close proximity to each other in the house, and backs him up. The Horseman is seen outside leaving, and all of the Masons are discovered to be killed with their heads missing. Irving is still skeptic on the belief of there being a Headless Horseman. Ichabod raids the books kept by the Masons, hoping to find one that contains secrets on the Horseman's weakness. Ichabod throws a book down upon discovering missing pages. Cast Main Cast *Tom Mison -as- Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie -as- Lieutenant Abbie Mills *Orlando Jones -as- Captain Frank Irving *Katia Winter -as- Katrina Crane (credit only) Guest Stars *John Cho -as- Andy Brooks *Nicholas Gonzalez -as - Luke Morales Co-Starring *Jeremy Owens -as- Headless Horseman *Richard Cetrone -as- Headless Horseman (Weapons) *Craig Branham -as- Headless Horseman (Horseback) *Daniel J. Roberts -as- Tour Guide *Vince Pisani -as- Paul Short *Déjá Dee -as- Desk Clerk *Allen O'Reilly -as- Samuel Adams *Paul Burke -as- Paul Revere *Rebecca Morris -as- Mom *Zach Shirey -as- Son *Erica Page -as- Chat Lady Trivia *TBA Production Notes *TBA Movie References *TBA Body Count 8 deaths: *3 Midnight Riders - 2 Slashed/1 Decapitated by the Headless Horseman *4 Freemasons - Decapitated by the Headless Horseman. *Paul Short - A friend of Captain Irving and a scientist running tests on the Horseman's skull. Cultural References *TBA Quotes :TBA: "TBA" ---- : Multimedia Soundtrack *TBA Videos Pictures 1x07 stills1.jpg 1x07 stills2.jpg 1x07 stills3.jpg 1x07 stills4.jpg 1x07 stills5.jpg 1x07 stills6.jpg 1x07 stills7.jpg 1x07 stills8.jpg 1x07 stills9.jpg 1x07 stills10.jpg 1x07 stills11.jpg 1x07 stills12.jpg 1x07 stills13.jpg References }} See also